dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
'is the ruler of Hell and the main antagonist of ''Dante's Inferno. Once one of God's most glorious Archangels, Lucifer was banished from Paradise as punishment for leading a rebellion against Him. Now a twisted and demonic being, he plots his return to "his rightful place in Paradise". ''He is trapped waist-deep in ice in the frozen lake Cocytus, within the circle of Treachery. Despite this, the Prince of Darkness can project himself in a smoky form on Earth and throughout the nine circles. History Lucifer (in Latin: ''Luciferus; in Hebrew: Heylel ; Shaitan or Iblis ; in Arabic) was the Angel of Light, "The Morning Star," and a divine servant of God. He is the brother of angels, including Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Azrael, and Uriel. Lucifer was God's most powerful angel, having no superiors other than God Himself, and all the other members of the Heavenly Hosts were subject to his will. However, Lucifer's glory and power fostered arrogance, and prompted himself to believe that he was a being of perfection. When God created man in his own image, Lucifer refused to bow down to them. Lucifer became so corrupt with pride, he was consumed by the delusion that God was incompetent and he was the rightful ruler of the universe. As a result, Lucifer gathered up an army of rebellious angels and attempted to storm Heaven, only to be defeated by his brother, Michael. Michael tore away Lucifer's wings and cast him and his minions into the pit of Hell as punishment. His name was stripped from him, and he earned the title "Ha-Satan" (the Adversary). His treachery against his Father earned him imprisonment in the lowermost Circle of the Inferno, where his bitter tears and the icy winds generated from his ruined wings created the Cocytus, a frozen lake. Being trapped in the belly of Hell distorted him, his beauty turning to waste, his hatred and wickedness transforming him into a brutish, fearsome creature. After attaining dominion over Hell, he began to plot a means to destroy Paradise, kill God, and drag the last of the beloved human race into the mouth of the Inferno. He slipped into the Garden of Eden, where, taking the form of a serpent, deceived the First Woman, Eve, into eating the Forbidden Fruit. Consequently, it stripped the human race of innocence by granting them the knowledge of good and evil, and it instilled in them the nature to live sinfully. Thus, every soul was sentenced to fall to Hell upon death, as the wages of sin is spiritual damnation. However, to Lucifer's dismay, God sent Christ to earth, who, after crucifixion, ravaged Hell and reclaimed the souls of Adam, Eve, and all the other Jews who has dedicated themselves to God in their earthly life, but who had died because of their sin (The Harrowing). Upon His resurrection, the many saved from Hell were raised into Paradise. Over time, he lured many heroes to Hell to try and free him, including Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, Odysseus (also known as Ulysses), and Lancelot. However, their souls were not black enough to free him from the prison. Dante's Inferno While Dante was off fighting in the Crusades, Lucifer made a deal with Beatrice: if Dante had amorous relations with another woman while he was gone, Lucifer would be able to take Beatrice to Hell to be his bride. If Lucifer lost, Beatrice would see Dante's safe return from the Crusades. Lucifer wins and seizes Beatrice's soul when she was killed, leading Dante on a chase through Hell. He makes several appearances, mostly as a dark, spectral shadow. In an effort to break Dante's spirit, he constantly taunts Dante and forces him to experience flashbacks of his sinful deeds in the Crusades. When Dante finally confronts him, it is revealed that during the course of his quest he had inadvertantly been breaking the Chains of Judecca that kept Lucifer imprisoned. During their battle Dante manages to greatly injure Lucifer, only for the immense demon to reveal that he is merely another part of Lucifers prison and split his own stomach open and reveal Lucifer's true form. Lucifer revealed to Dante that Beatrice was not his real target; Dante was Lucifer's intended victim. Dante battles Lucifer and is able to defeat him, impaling Lucifer in the stomach with his scythe. However, before he can deliver the final blow, Lucifer reveals to Dante that he is actually dead and therefore cannot leave Hell. No soul who entered Hell is allowed to leave, it is forbidden by God. Dante then called upon all the souls he had absolved in order to absolve himself. Using Beatrice's Holy Cross Dante blasts Lucifer back into the stomach of the larger demon body whereupon the absolved souls circle around Lucifer and freeze his hands into the ice of Cocytus, imprisoning him once more. As Dante enters Purgatory, he tears off his tapestry which then dissolves and transforms into a coiled serpent: the initial devilish form taken on by Lucifer in the Book of Genesis. During that point, Lucifer's laugh is heard, indicating that he is not yet truly defeated. Physical Description Lucifer is an ancient, muscular humanoid demon standing at more than 8 feet with black skin, demonic runes carved into his chest, arms and some on his hooves all which burn as though lit from within by fire. He is nude and his genitals are clearly visible. The stumps that used to be his wings are reptilian. He has glowing red/orange eyes, two large horns on his head and small spikes on his shoulders and chest. He wears an armlet on his right arm in the shape of a serpent, and from the torso down, he is goat-legged, similar to a Satyr. His angelic wings are torn off, with only smoking stumps left (although during his battle with Dante he still seems able to fly). Personality As the embodiment and creator of evil, Lucifer has all the characteristic descriptions that would fit the common criteria of which evil is depicted. Of his evil depictions, the most notable of which Lucifer exhibits, he portrays himself as intelligent, forceful, bossy, dictatorial, manipulative, deceptive, traitorous and cunning, able to convince his followers to do his bidding with various Faustian bargains. Oftentimes, he forces his foes to endure harsh trials before they can encounter him. He is exceptionally proud, arrogant, overconfident, conceited, sadistic, monstrous, calculating and gleefully punishes the damned as it is he who devised and controls all the tortures of hell. He is very hedonistic and indulges in all the vices and pleasures from within his kingdom. He also seems to possess something of a cannibalistic streak and enjoys eating the organs and brains of his enemies. Although making claims stating that he is an angel of justice and righteousness, Lucifer's views are ridiculously skewed, having a sense of pride that overwhelms any sort of ability to act with kindness, goodness or reason towards any individuals besides himself and his allies. He sees himself as a tragic fallen hero, but in reality, his pride existed from the beginning, deciding that he would rather reserve his praise for himself than humanity, going out of his way to completely disobey God, thereby severing his connection to Him and Paradise. Powers & Weapons As an immortal creation of God Himself, Lucifer is a god-like being of immense supernatural power. After his fall from Paradise, becoming the ruler of Hell, he gains incredible demonic power. He is the most powerful being in all of Hell. *'''Immortality - Lucifer is immortal and existed before mankind. He is not subject to old age or the passing of time. *'Invulnerability' - Being an immortal Archangel he cannot be killed, destroyed or die by any means and thus far is the only one in Hell who cannot die in the Inferno. While Dante was able to kill other Fallen Angels he could only reimprison Lucifer. *'Superhuman Strength' - Lucifer is unfathomably physically strong. The chains of Judecca that bound his first form (a much weaker form than his true form) had to be anchored throughout all the circles of Hell to keep his arms from moving. *'Superhuman Speed' - Lucifer is swift. His reflexes are far beyond normal humans and even lesser angels he is able to move so fast that he can even catch Dante off guard. *'Superhuman Durability' - Lucifer is highly resistant to injury. Though holy magic can affect him it is shown that its effects are more of a hinderance rather than harm. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Lucifer is not subject to fatigue and can exert himself at full capacity forever. *'Healing Factor' - Lucifer is not subject to disease. He fully and insantly recovered from being stabbed in the chest by Death's Scythe. He recovered from the effects of Dante's cross attacks and the souls that were set upon him instantly and without any lasting effects. *'Teleportation' - Lucifer can appear and disappear at will. He is nearly omnipresent. *'Astral Projection' - Lucifer travels through Hell and Earth via a shadowy version of himself. This shadow self is tangible and attacks with magic based energy. The shadow has superhuman strength as it lifted Dante off the ground with one hand and it also has the ability to use magic as it ignited an entire forest on fire by chanting Satanic Latin spells. In the animated film it also appears to be able to shapeshift and change it's size. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Lucifer possesses vast intellect. Indeed knowledge beyond any human philsopher or scientist. He has given the damned souls the ability to foresee future events but to be cursed to never know the present which implies that he may also be able to see the future. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucifer can take the form of a snake. In the anime he could even disguise himself as God. *'Flight' - Lucifer can fly even without his wings. *'Pyrokinesis' - Lucifer can create and control hellish fire. *'Aerokinesis' - Lucifer can summon powerful hellish winds and tornados. *'Cyrokinesis' - Lucifer can create and manipulate hellish ice and cold to his will. *'Sword of Lucifer' - He posseses a powerful sword that he can channel his energy into, it would probably be the same sword he used during the war in Heaven. He can manifest and demanifest this sword at will. It sometime appears on fire. *'Magic' - He has great knowledge in black sorcery, with which he can fire powerful unholy projectile attacks, run his energies into the ground, take enemy magic attacks and turn it against them, and create a force field around him to protect him from holy magic. He can open portals to the other worlds like Purgatory. He can even destroy immortal weapons like Death's Scythe. He grants magic to the unholy priests of hell and can also provide it for Satanic rituals on earth. *'Angel of God - '''Lucifer was one of the most powerful angels created by God and is only matched by his brother Michael. Even the other fallen angels in Hell do not pose a challenge to him. All angels possess free will which is why he rebelled against God. *'Dominion over Hell '- All demons and beings of Hell (with the exception of the other Fallen Angels who have free will) must obey Lucifer's will; all the tortures in hell are devised by Lucifer. He can damn souls to hell even if they are free of sin and heaven bound should they make a wager with him and lose. The animated film and comics imply that he can choose to set souls free from Hell but he never does. Despite this he is still a prisoner of hell and was bound in Lake Cocoytus by God. *'Minions '- Lucifer has an endless number of minions, worshippers and followers. One-third of the angels of Heaven are in allegience with him. The dwellers, nightfiends and demons of hell all serve his every whim. He also has an army of zombies which he can send to earth. He has many followers on earth who gather in his personal satanic churches among these notably are the Satanists who have established cults in tribute to him. *'Faustian Bargains - '''Lucifer is known for making many deals with people such as Beatrice, who wagered her soul that Dante would be faithful. Cleopatra also made a deal with him so she could be with Marc Antony forever. In the anime film, Aligherio made a deal with him in exchange for 1000 years free of torture, and all the gold he could ever want. Lucifer also tries to make a final deal with Dante to work together, and tries to convince him by saying that he can give him Beatrice, but Dante refuses. He attempted to tempt Christ himself by changing stones to bread and offering him all the kingdoms of the world but refuses. Trivia * In "The Inferno", Dante placed Lucifer in the innermost part of the ninth (deepest) circle of Hell, where he was frozen up to his waist in ice. He was described as having three heads, in which he was gnawing upon history's three greatest traitors: Brutus, Cassius, and Judas Iscariot. * As you traverse the circles of Hell you must break links in walls to abseil across and descend into the next circle. It is thought that these are actually the chains that keep Lucifer locked in place, for every time one is broken, Lucifer's laugh can be heard. This is also confirmed when Lucifer mockingly praises Dante for breaking the chains of Judecca prior to their final battle. * Lucifer's second form bears some resemblance to the Templar Knights idol, Baphomet, who also appeared as a winged, goat-legged demon and used an inverted pentacle as his symbol depicting Baphomet's head profile. * On his right arm he wears a armlet that resembles a serpent. * His first form may have originally been a weapon used during the War of Heaven as Lucifer was said to take the form of a demonic dragon-like humanoid during the War of Heaven and in the book of Revelations. However, the creature could possibly be a twisted parody of his days as one of the seraphim (the multi-winged angels), who were said to have many wings, having been the closest to God, and possessed dragonlike traits. * Lucifer also appears to be a skilled swordsman in the game as he is shown to be able to wield a sword with ease and in the anime, used a whip to gain the upper hand against Dante. * His first form closely resembles his depiction in Divine Comedy: four wings, three faces and affixed under each chin are pairs of bat-like wings. * Strangely, Lucifer's second form bears resemblance to the fallen angel enemies seen throughout the Inferno, implying that they also became goat legged demons due to their shapeshifting powers or as punishment for their rebellion since they were no longer connected with Heaven. Although, some angels were able to retain their wings despite the wings becoming chiropteran parodies of their former angelic wings. * Another interesting note is that Lucifer's severed wings don't appear to affect his ability to fly as he was shown to be able to take flight with ease while trying to escape into Purgatory. It is unclear whether or not this was due to Lucifer's second form not being his true form or due to gaining some kind of omnipotence. * Lucifer mentions Lancelot when he tells Dante "You are the only on with a soul black enough to free me." This may be implying that Lancelot was either sent to the depths of hell as punishment or descended the nine circles of hell in a similar attempt to Dante. * During the battle, only Cross attacks seem to affect him. This may mean that not even Death would be able to touch Luficer. * During the game, Lucifer actually has three forms. The smokey wraith like figure seen in Limbo, The massive form he uses when Dante brakes the chains, and the form he takes during to final battle. * In the final cutscene, the cross on Dante's chest turns into a snake and has Lucifer's laugh. * The three faces in Lucifer's first form are diabolical counterparts of the three persons of the Godhead: Impontence, Ignorance, and Hate, contrasting with Power, Wisdom, and Love. Gallery Lucifer Sick of You.jpg File:Dante_-_Lucifer.jpg File:Dantes_Lucifer.jpg File:Dante_Lucifer.jpg File:Lucifer_beast.jpg Cocytus Corpse.png Lucifer Anime Film Roman.jpg|Lucifer as he appears in the anime. shot0001.png|Lucifer's first form as he appears in the anime. Lucifer Anime True Form.jpg Icy Lucy.png Lucifer Grab.png Lucy Blast.png Dantes Inferno - Lucifer Model 360 View.jpg|Lucifer's In-Game Model. jehan_choo_dantes_inferno_lucifer.jpg|Concept art for Lucifer's first form. Lucy.png Category:Bosses Category:Central Characters Category:Treachery Category:Characters